


Awake

by Aneonmoose



Category: AC/DC
Genre: 1970s, Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Drug Use, Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Kissing, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breaking Up & Making Up, Broken Bones, Burns, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Closeted Character, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Dark Comedy, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Flying, Fear of Thunderstorms, First Dates, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Light Masochism, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Mistletoe, Morning After, Morning Sex, Movie Night, Mugging, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, New Year's Kiss, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Rape Recovery, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Spin the Bottle, Straight with an exception, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneonmoose/pseuds/Aneonmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Irene, Bon was certain he couldn't love anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Angus**

 

It was a warm enough night that we were all sitting in Bon's backyard, celebrating his birthday. It was a rather small gathering; for all Bon said about loving attention, he preferred being in his group of friends rather than surrounded by lots of strangers. I knew I was going to be the designated driver, since everyone exploited the fact that I didn't drink. The first and last time I had a drink was on my 18th birthday and the only thing I remember from that night is feeling like complete shit. While I was nursing a coke, my best friend was drinking his fifth bourbon. I'd have to stay at his house after driving Malcolm home because, while Bon had a high tolerance, he was dangerously close to passing the threshold and the party was nowhere near over. 

"Hey."  _Speak of the devil,_ I thought, as Bon sat beside me on the canopy swing. "You alright?"

"'Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Dunno, you seem kinda... bored?" 

"Nah, 'm just thinkin'"

"What about?" Bon asked as he gently set the swing into motion. I shrugged. 

"Having to drive Malcolm and everyone else home." My friend chuckled, sipping his drink. We sat in silence for a while before he sighed softly.

"Can't believe I'm in my thirties."

"You have been for the past three years. Oh, God, you're not having a midlife crisis, are you?" I asked, glancing at him. He didn't laugh like I expected him to. I could feel my eyes widening. " _Oh my God_." 

"Shut up," Bon mumbled, jokingly elbowing me in the ribs, a smile briefly forming on his lips. "I don't know, Angus, I don't  _think_ it's a midlife crisis... more that I've realised that I'm not getting any younger and still have so much to do."

"Uh, yeah. That's the definition." When he just sighed again, I bit my lip. "Look, Bon, you're thirty-two, you're in the prime of your life and you've still got  _at least_ that long to live. Don't focus on the petty shit, just  _live._ That's what you've always told me."

"I suppose you're right. Thanks, Angus." He smiled at me, though somewhat sadly, and I found myself wondering what was going on in that head of his. 

"Hey, guys! Come play spin the bottle with us!" Ellen yelled, grinning at her best friend, Linda. 

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed, when Bon enthusiastically joined the giggling girls. "God, you'd think you were  _twelve_ not thirty-two!"

"Take that stick outta yer arse, Angus!" Malcolm yelled at me, to which I responded by flipping him off. However, I joined my friends in the circle. Ellen was beside me, almost uncomfortably close, while Linda sat beside my brother. Silver and Maria were beside each other, evidently excited to play. "Alright, who wants to go first?" 

"Oh, me!" Silver giggled, reaching over to spin the empty  _Absolut_ bottle. When it landed on Phil, Cliff and Bon whooped. There'd been something going on between those two for a while. For the next few rounds, nothing too spectacular happened, until I reached my turn. Reluctantly, I span the bottle and watched with dread as it slowed to a stop, pointing right at my best friend. Everyone else in the circle oohed and I felt my face going scarlet. I was glad as hell that it was dark out, our only source of light being the campfire beside us. 

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Silver and Malcolm chanted. I bit my lip, looking at Bon, who was clearly as uncomfortable as me. "Come on!"

"You know what? Fuck it. Just a game, anyway." Bon murmured, leaning over to me. To this day, I don't know why I leaned in too. Our lips met briefly, but long enough for me to taste the smoky bourbon. I barely heard everyone yelling in shock. "What, did y'all not think we'd do it?" I giggled, suddenly feeling giddy and full of energy. I began wondering if my drink was spiked. Before long, everyone had forgotten what had happened but I could see Bon glancing at me every now and then as the night went on. 

 

Around three am, when I returned to Bon's after dropping our drunk friends off at their houses, he was still awake, slouched on his sofa. The TV was droning on in the background but he wasn't paying attention to it. 

"I thought you'd never come back." He mumbled, yawning. I chuckled, hanging my jacket up in the hall. 

"Sorry, Linda kept puking so we made a lot of stops on the way. Christ, I'm beat." I sighed, taking my shoes off and tossing them carelessly beside the coat rack. "You should go to bed too. I'll take the sofa."

"You _can_ do that, or we can share my bed." I stared at him for a while. He was clearly not sober but he wasn't black-out smashed either. "What? Not like it'll mean anythin' and this couch will wreck your back. Come on." I mulled this over for a while before finding he was right. 

"You go ahead, I want to use the bathroom first." Bon just grumbled in response, shuffling down the hall to his room. I wondered why he waited up for me, as I shut the TV off and went to the bathroom, suddenly realising how tired  _I_ was. Yawning, I quickly went to my best friend's room, to see him fast asleep on his stomach, his left arm and leg hanging off the edge. Smiling softly, I gently laid down beside him, ensuring there was quite a large gap in between us. Within minutes, I was asleep.

 

As I slowly woke up, I tried stretching but couldn't. Frowning, I realised a rather heavy arm was holding me in place, close to a warm body. The events of the previous night were somewhat fuzzy, so I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and glanced at the appendage holding me. At first, I couldn't recognise it but when I spotted the tattoos, my body filled with dread. I froze, biting my lip.  _My best friend was cuddling me._ I debated whether or not to wake him up, wondering if the awkwardness of him finding out was better than the awkwardness of lying there, waiting for him to wake up. Thankfully, I didn't have to choose. He was dead asleep. Struggling a little, I managed to free myself from his grasp, replacing myself with a pillow. I yawned, shuffling to the bathroom, hoping a shower would wake me up. Standing there, in my friend's shower, I thought back to the night before. Everything was slowly coming back to me. That kiss... why did it happen? Why did Bon decide to do it? Why did  _I_? We could've said no. But we didn't. Why? And why was I overthinking it? Bon was drunk. Simple. Except it wasn't. Groaning in frustration, I shut the shower off and quickly got dressed, walking out to Bon's living room. A few minutes later, I heard him running to the bathroom and shutting the door. I couldn't help but smirk. I grabbed a glass from a cabinet and filled it with water, carrying it over to Bon, who was hugging the toilet. _  
_

"I'm never drinking again." He mumbled, retching as if on cue. 

"You say that every single time, Bon." I told him, kneeling down beside him. "How's your head?"

"About to fuckin' explode," he told me, when his stomach stopped churning. I snickered, placing the water beside him and opening the medicine cabinet above the sink, grabbing the aspirin bottle. "Stop laughing at me. You should be comforting me. You're my best friend."

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" I asked rhetorically, handing him the pills. He mumbled a thanks before leaning over the toilet again. I found a hair tie on the sink and tied his hair loosely, trying to save it from the vomit. Then, when there was nothing else I could do, I went to the kitchen and made two mugs of coffee, waiting for my best friend. He walked in a while later, paler than ever, wearing his dark sunglasses. "You look like a tool."

"Fuck off." I smirked, handing him his mug. He nodded in thanks, sipping the beverage. "How do you always make the best coffee?"

"Bon, it is literally instant coffee, water, milk and sugar. I make it exactly like you do."

"And yet yours is better."

"You're a nonce."

"Oi!" We were silent for a while, both of us grinning. 

"Seriously, take off those shades."

"My head is killing me, besides, I do what I want."

"I swear,  _Ronald._ "

"You swear what,  _Gus_?" I gave him a hard glare and he sorted, taking a sip of the coffee. "Hey, so, cliché thing to ask but what the hell happened last night?" I couldn't see his eyes so I couldn't be sure if he really had forgotten or if he was just messing with me. I glanced down at my plaid shirt, picking at a loose thread, before deciding to omit the kiss in my explanation. 

"Well, you drank, had a midlife crisis -by the way, please tell me that's over-, you drank some more, we played spin the bottle, Linda and Malcolm made out, you drank, I drove everyone home and then you passed out."

"Oh." He paused, sighing, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think it's over, Angus," he told me quietly, and I bit my lip, beginning to worry. "I mean, lately, nothing really excites me, nothing is fun. I feel like... like a part of me, a big part of me, is dead."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He lied. I knew, because Bon never disclosed his feelings like that without there being a clear reason. That just made me worry more. He put his mug on the counter and walked up to me, gently touching my mouth with the tips of his fingers. My breath hitched in my throat. "Hey. Stop chewing your lip. You're bleeding."

"What you just said... that sounds more like depression, Bon." I whispered, though I didn't know why.

"Maybe you're right." He whispered back. I looked away from his face, clenching my fists. I stepped away, hoping that would lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere between us. I didn't know what the fuck we'd just done and I wasn't sure what I felt about it, except that I didn't like not knowing.

 

 

Later that day, I returned home, still uneasy. Jabbing the key in the lock, I discovered the door was already unlocked. Frowning, I slowly walked inside, prepared to fight any possible intruder. Instead of an armed assailant, I saw Ellen, sitting on my sofa with a pissed off expression on her face. Before I could say anything, she burst out with, "Are you queer?"

"I- What?"

"I said," she hissed, walking up to me and jabbing me in the chest, "are," jab, "you," jab, "queer?"

"Quit fuckin' poking me, it hurts. No, I'm not queer. Where the fuck did that come from?" I played dumb. She pursed her lips. 

"The way you and that fairy, Bon, kissed last night..."

"Oh, for the love of - Ellen, it was just a stupid  _game_!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Wait. Would it be a problem if I  _was_ gay?" Ellen stared at me incredulously. 

"Uh, yes?"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's not natural."

"Uh-huh. Ellen, I'm gonna ask you to do something, okay?"

"I... guess?"

"Please leave my flat before I physically throw you out." 

"But I-"

"Ellen, I'm tired, hungry and not in the mood for this jealousy shit you're pulling. Leave." She did, slamming the front door behind her and I sighed in relief, heading for my bed. It was a surprisingly long day and all I wanted to do was sleep it off, so I did.


	2. Chapter 2

** One Week Later **

 

**Bon**

 

Around 8pm, I sat on my couch, slowly drinking a glass of wine as I watched  _The Godfather._ I was desperately trying to distract myself from the thunderstorm outside. It wasn't really working. I felt a panic attack creeping up on me as the thunder became louder and more clustered. I chewed on my lip, debating whether to call someone. I didn't want to be alone, but I was also an adult, who shouldn't be scared of such a petty thing as thunder. Thankfully, I didn't have to decide because at that moment, someone frantically knocked on the door. I got up, groaning softly as all my joints popped.  _Great. I get a reminder of my age every time I move._  I walked to the door, opening it slowly. Surprisingly, I saw Angus standing on my doorstep, looking like complete shit. His wet hair clung to his face and he was soaked to the bone. 

"Angus? What're you doin' here?" He swayed, breathing heavily. He swallowed, licked his lips and blinked before answering.

"I, uh... I had an accident." I barely caught him when he lost his balance and fell forward. 

"Whoa, what accident?" I asked, shutting the door with my foot. 

"Um... I..." It seemed as though he had trouble remembering what happened. "I drove into a ditch. I think. Or was it a tree?"

"A  _ditch_?! Where?"

"5 miles from here. Ish."

"You walked 5 miles in the pouring rain?" 

"I figured that was a better idea than, um... than staying in an overturned, totalled car in a ditch."

"Why wasn't the A&E your first choice? It's 2 miles from here."

"Don't like hospitals." He mumbled, regaining his balance. From where he was standing in my lit hallway, I could see the dark patch on his forehead which streamed down his face in a few crimson lines. 

"Shit, Angus, you're bleeding."

"Yeah, I figured, considering the airbag didn't activate and I flew head-first into the steering wheel."

"You need to go to the hospital-"

"You can patch me up."

"-you could have a concussion, whiplash, internal bleeding..."

"I'm  _fine._ I didn't walk for an hour for you to bitch at me." I sighed, biting my lip. 

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah." I gently steered him towards my couch where he laid down, closing his eyes and using his hand to shield them from the bright light above. "Fuck, my head's killing me." He definitely had a concussion, but I'd bring that to his attention later. I got the first aid kit from the bathroom and knelt down beside him.

"Move your hand," I gently commanded, wanting to see how bad it was. The blood was coming from a laceration on his hairline, but it looked worse than it was. I'd been fearing he'd need stitches. I dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball, having moistened it with antiseptic first. He hissed, gritting his teeth. 

"Bloody hell!"

"Sorry." I mumbled, cleaning the rest of the blood off his face. It revealed a huge, purple bruise on his cheek. "Damn."

"It's that bad?"

"No," I lied. 

"You're lying." I froze. How-? "I can read you like a book. Even if I'm not looking at you. Your voice gets slightly deeper."

"Gotta be more careful from now, then." I said, sighing. I'd dealt with the main issue, but that left the fact that, a) my best friend had just been in a car accident and walked to my house instead of to a hospital and b) his brain had been rattled around and he was quite badly injured. I'd noticed he kept his left leg stiff since he arrived. "Angus, try moving your left leg for me." He did, yelling out in pain. "How the hell d'ya walk here on a broken fuckin' leg?"

"Sheer force of will, Bonnie, dearest." He hissed through clenched teeth. "It's not broken, it's fractured."

"What's the difference? You'll still need a cast."

"Brace."

"Whatever, I can't help with that. You need a hospital."

"You just won't let this go, will you? I'm  _fine._ " I stared at him, incredulous, my mouth open. 

"Do you  _hear_ yourself? You have a concussion, a broken bone and a huge gash on your head."

"Fine! I'll go to the hospital. Tomorrow." He mumbled, the ending of that sentence quieter. His short energy burst left him even more exhausted. "Please, Bon, I'm beat. Just... give me a few pain meds and let me sleep. Going to the A&E now means spending the night in an uncomfortable plastic chair. I'm not injured enough. I'd rather sleep 'ere, 'n a warm house 'nstead of a hospital..." He was asleep by the end of the sentence. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. With my initial adrenaline rush and tolerance, I barely felt the buzz from the wine, but now, as I grew more and more tired, it hit me hard. I grabbed a few wooden utensils and a bandage, deciding to at least immobilise his leg. Being too tired, Angus didn't wake, instead just groaning in protest, Once that was done, I picked him up and carried him to my room. For the second time in over a week, my best friend and I slept in the same bed. 

 

 

I woke up early, startled awake by Angus whimpering next to me. He was obviously having a nightmare. 

"No! Stay!" He yelled, thrashing about. I bit my lip. I didn't know how to help. I turned my lamp on, rubbing my eyes. " _Please!_ " 

"Angus, wake up." I whispered, gently shaking his arm. Nothing. " _Angus_!" I hissed louder, tightening my grip. He shot up with a yell, panting. I didn't let go, though I did loosen my hold. "You're alright, just a bad dream." He was still breathing heavily, pale and trembling. 

"Bon?"

"I'm here. It's okay."

"Oh, Bon, that was horrible."

"Yeah, seemed so." I answered, gently rubbing his back. "But it's over now. It's okay."

"I've a killer headache -wait, what am I doing in your bed?" 

"I brought you here, you fell asleep on my couch. Wait, I'll get you some paracetamol or something."

"No!" He yelled out quickly, then looked down, embarrassed. "I- I mean, don't go, it's fine." I smiled knowingly, lying down again. He did too, sighing. "Um... would you mind... um..."

"No, I wouldn't mind." I mumbled, shutting the light off, bringing him closer to me until we were spooning. It was a risky move - he could've been asking me to move away. I sighed with relief when he whispered,

"Thank you." 

"'Course." With that, we were both asleep again. 

 

 

"Bon." Angus hissed, waking me up. I jerked awake, gasping. 

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Uh... I got another favour to ask you." I looked at him expectantly. "I... I kinda need to... pee." I chuckled at how embarrassed he was getting. 

"Okay, hang on." I stretched, stood up and walked around the bed, bending my knees to lift him. He groaned, clearly mortified. Angus Young, one of the most independent people I've ever known, was being carried to the bathroom. Of course he'd be embarrassed. Once I got him standing in the bathroom, and upon receiving confirmation that he could handle it from there, I walked out, waiting for him to tell me he was done. I yawned widely, rubbing my eyes. Angus didn't seem to have another nightmare again,I felt somewhat... pleased that it could've been thanks to me, though it just as well could've been pure chance. 

"Did you fucking tape a bunch of wooden spoons to my leg?!" He yelled, a smile obvious in his voice. 

"What the hell else was I supposed to do?" I yelled back defensively. "You refused to see a doctor! Oh, by the way, we're going to the hospital soon. I've already called in and arranged for us to skip the queue." 

"How d'ya do that?"

"You may have forgotten, but we kinda  _are_ in a famous rock band." He chuckled weakly. 

"Okay, I need your help again." I smiled, picking him up to carry him to my room. "Shit, my clothes are covered in blood."

"I'd lend you some of mine but you're so tiny."

"You wanker, be glad I can't hit you." He mumbled, crossing his arms. "Fuck, at least let me brush my hair before we go."

"Alright. I'll get dressed while you do that." I answered, handing him a brush. He nodded in thanks and sat down in front of my mirror, that girl. I realised that was pretty hypocritical, since I was extremely proud of my hair and could spend hours washing, drying and styling it. Once I got dressed, I walked back into my room to see Angus keeling over, clutching his head. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really." I sighed, handing him a few pain pills. He swallowed them dry. "Okay, let's go. Maybe they'll give me something stronger."

 

 

"Fucks sake, your spoons were better than this." Angus hissed, poking at his leg brace. His new crutches were in the back. I glanced at him briefly, before turning my attention to the road.

"Leave it alone, Angus. At least you got your stronger pain meds."

"I guess." He sighed in resignation, leaning his head against the window. 

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Actually... would you mind if I stayed with you for a while? Until this concussion heals."

"Sure." I smiled. "We should get some clothes from your flat, though."

"Yeah, good idea." Ang mumbled, yawning. "What the hell did they give me? I'm so sleepy."

"You're sleepy cause you're concussed. And you woke up screaming."

"Oh, I did, didn't I." I nodded. "Sorry 'bout that." 

"Don't worry 'bout it. It's fine."

"Did- Did we... cuddle?" I didn't answer, turning on the windscreen wipers when the grey clouds gave way. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not," I answered too fast, because I woke up a while after we'd fallen asleep with a hard-on and a frustrating thought in my head. "You were scared, I wanted to comfort you. 's all."

"Okay." We sat in silence, broken only by the rhythmic sound of raindrops hitting the car roof. I spotted a huge traffic jam ahead and groaned, keeping one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on my knee. I kept my gaze focused on the line of cars ahead, until I felt a weight on my hand. Glancing down, Angus' hand was on mine. He was pointedly staring out the window, chewing his lip. I didn't speak, intertwining our fingers instead. We broke a lot of social boundaries then but I didn't care. I felt strangely comforted when his small hand was in mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 miles = 8.04672 km  
> 2 miles = 3.218688 km


End file.
